What the?
by Melovetacos
Summary: What will happen when Percy discovers the wonder of fanfiction, and the horrors of some pairings?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.

So a lot has happened. I wrote a new story. I became obsessed with Danisnotonfire And amazingphil. I hate school even more. I will be doing a new sorta thingy at the end of each chapter called: **Why I lost faith in** **humanity**, about the things people have said that make me fear for the next generations of humans. Also, my school friend has been sucked into the world of fanfiction. Feel free to check out her stories. Her pen name is Lunahri.

This story is about what happens when demigods find fanfiction.

I dont own PJO

? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ

(Percy POV)

"Hmmm. I havent talked to Mom in a while. I'll go ask Chiron if I can use the computer." ON THE COMPUTER. I turned the computer, but suddenly a message came up asking about Chirons fanfiction account (What thewhitish the message Percy Jackson Fanfiction. Hmm they're are fan fictions about me? I clicked the link and began to read the first fanfiction that came up.

(Wait five seconds)

"What the?!"

I need to write these people a letter Percy thought.

? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ? ﾟﾐﾬ

Why I lost faith in humanity.

Someome recently asked me "Seriously, what's Obama's last name"

Erggggggh!

I believe this needs a quote

"There are no stupid questions, just stupid people"


	2. Chapter 2

What the...?

Hey guys and gals. Lunahri has posted her new Maple story fanfic. **PLEASE READ IT IT IS AMAZING AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HECK MAPLE STORY IS!**

So read Sora and Luminous by Lunahri. Read it. Review it. Follow favorite. All that jazz.

I want you to join my growing revolution. What's this revolution. The revolution of The Fanfiction Flames. Here at the TFF, we believe all people are entitled to their own opinions. That being said, We believe that flaming is wrong. Sure, I've flamed a few stories. But I have changed my ways.I would like to say sorry to all the stories I have flamed. Everyone is entitled to their opinions. It's just that some opinions are stupid. Take the TFF Pledge, and renounce the way of the flamer.

I _ swear, to never flame again. I believe that everyone is entitled to their own opinions and that no story is worth flaming over. I will become an anti-flamer. Whenever I see a flamer, I will instead leave a nice comment, no matter the story.

Now, If you have joined us, copy and paste the pledge and beliefs of The TFF onto your profile, or onto your stories, sign your name and PM me telling me that you , we can rid the Fanfiction world of haters,flamers, and people who are just plain stupid.

Sign your name

Melovetacos

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

(Percy's letter)

Dear fanfiction,

What the hell is wrong with you?

Perlia? Pertemis? Perthena? Peco? Why?! That will never happen. I'm completely straight, Thalia is my cousin and eternally single, Artemis an Athena are both maiden goddesses. And I would never leave Anna. So go do something else with your life. And this won't be the last letter. I told my friends. And they aren't happy.

ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ

So that's the first letter. I'm thinking next will be Annabeth. But bad news for the world of Fanfiction. A girl in my class says that fan fictions are stupid, that Percy and Annabeth aren't real, books are stupid, and that fanfiction are a waste of time. Hmmph! And how do we feel about that?


	3. Chapter 3

What the ...?3

Hey guys. It hasn't been the best night. Me and the girl mentioned in the last chapter had a fight after a whole day of her bashing fanfiction. It went like this.

Me: My Tacosaurs (all yals official name) aren't happy with you.

They said this:

Well,

that girl can fall into Tartarus instead of Percy and Annabeth!

. boy am i mean :P

-derangedotakufangirl

If you like that girl; then sorry, but if that is her opinion she can KEEP IT

TO HER DAMN SELF. Think of all the people on here that dedicate their LIVES to

writing, following their dreams of being an author one day. I'm sorry about

the 'swear' and I would just like to say that this is an awesome idea and that

I can't wait to hear more from you 3

Lots of love and luck and patience (I adore you for being able to keep your

cool, I would flip out a rip her head off. I'm not that violent but many

people tell me that I'll wasting my life. That I'm not going to get anything

out of writing and I'm absolutely sick of it)

Again with the love

-Leila

As you can see, they aren't happy.

Her: That's cool you wrote that.

Me:That wasn't me. That was DerangedOtakufangirl and TheRealLeilaJackson.

Her: Oh that's cool.

Me:You don't believe me.

Lunahri (yes I know her in the real world)-(to girl) Seriously. We have lives. You made so many people mad, we have lives but like some famous writers we write stories. It's not right to call something stupid before you even try it. I know you don't read but really, maybe other people in the world like it. Also, the only reason I talk about this stuff is because if I talk about something none of my friends understand, what good does it do to tell them? Just seriously, think about it.

Her: So what you told rehabs that fanfictions are stupid and people have no lives. (She doesn't enjoy reading, can't you tell from her grammar that I FIXED)

*cue crying from me*

Me: What is wrong with you? Can't you see this is the only way some people can express themselves. You're crushing people's dreams.

Her: How?

Me: You called my friends retarded (you see why I was angry)

Her: Wow taking it way to seriously

all I said was I didn't like it.

Me: You said way more than that.

Her: I'm done talking about this. Sorry.

Well, now you can fully see why I was angry. Wasn't a very good apology was it. No. I do forgive her, but she lost a lot from this. She's not my friend and a have no trust in her. I mean I literally told her you guys wanted to throw her into the deepest, darkest pit of hell, but she didn't care. But how do you guys feel about this. Have you had similar experiences? Tell me about it. Together we can end this.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

(Annabeth Letter)

Dear fanfiction,

First word. NOT HAPPENING. I will not break Percy's heart, nor will I ever go to Goode High. So you don't have to write those stories anymore. Nope. Not gonna happen. Just write stories about us getting married. I like them.

ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ

A thanks to all the people who made me smile during the whole fight

From: mossgrass12

OMG seriously I hate that girl

From: DerangedOtakuFangirl

Well,

that girl can fall into Tartarus instead of Percy and Annabeth!

. boy am i mean :P

From: TheRealLeilaJackson

If you like that girl; then sorry, but if that is her opinion she can KEEP IT

TO HER DAMN SELF. Think of all the people on here that dedicate their LIVES to

writing, following their dreams of being an author one day. I'm sorry about

the 'swear' and I would just like to say that this is an awesome idea and that

I can't wait to hear more from you 3

Lots of love and luck and patience (I adore you for being able to keep your

cool, I would flip out a rip her head off. I'm not that violent but many

people tell me that I'll wasting my life. That I'm not going to get anything

out of writing and I'm absolutely sick of it)

Again with the love

-Leila

From: annabeth the wise girl

That girl is stupid. Percy and Annabeth are real in our minds (and maybe in

real life)! BOOKS ARE AMAZING! AND FANFICTION IS MOST DEFINATLY NOT A WASTE OF

TIME! She is really weird and mean. Don't listen to her. Great letter! I can't

wait to read Annabeth's!

ATWG

And of course Lunahri:

Seriously. We have lives. You made so many people mad, we have lives but like some famous writers we write stories. It's not right to call something stupid before you even try it. I know you don't read but really, maybe other people in the world like it. Also, the only reason I talk about this stuff is because if I talk about something none of my friends understand, what good does it do to tell them? Just seriously, think about it.

With this speech and being there for me during the whole fight.

And to all of you who have ever reviewed, cause without you guys, I would be thoroughly depressed. And for all those out there who think people who write fanfictions have no lives, you're wrong. Fanfiction is our life. I couldn't live without it.


	4. Chapter 4

What the...?

Hey Tacosaurs (tell me if you like it)

I would like to tell you that I made the girl shut up. I'd like to tell you everyone in the world loves all our fanfics. I'd love to tell you that we put an end to global warming and accomplished world peace. Unfortunately, all those are not true. The girl, who shall now be called Dani,

did not shut up. No, she kept saying Fanfictions were stupid and got another girl (KC) to agree with her. Dani and KC said that fanfictions were stupid and pointless. Neither if them like to read. They don't understand. You may thing the fanfiction saying "Unleash your imagination" is a bit extreme for fanfictions, but its not. Fanfictions are a place to say what you want, and tell the world. Dani and KC don't understand that you guys are REAL people. They just see you as a robot behind a computer screen. They said "So what, it's not like I'll ever see those people." Were you guys upset about the fanfictioners are stupid and retarded comment? If you were, you know how you feel. It actually hurt. You may never see her, but you were still hurt by that. People on the Internet have feelings too! And so much collective hate isn't good. It will eventually bring them down. Just like Arachnea's cave, so much hatred can tear at something till it falls apart.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞΞ

(Thalia's letter)

HELLO! ETERNAL MAIDEN HERE! Stop pairing me up with death breath. Just no. Write adventure stories. Not many of those are there. Nope. Adventures of Thalia. Ya. Do that. I like that.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

Why I have lost faith in humanity.

People say that Greek myths aren't real. (I always tell them that they're real cause they are)

My Tacosaurs, are you deeply hurt by Dani and KC? Tell me in the reviews, and we can cry together. Wow. This is like a support group.


	5. Chapter 5

What the...?5

Hey Tacosaurs! How's ya doin? Doin good? Good. I am very excited, as I will be going to Florida soon. :)

?

(Nico's letter)

Dear fanfiction,

I place the curse of Hades upon you, and your descendants, and your descendant's descendants. How dare you think I would go out with Pinecone Face! Sure she's pretty. And has a great personality. And she likes the same things I do. And she...*blushiez*... Um yeah, so ah, Bye!

?

I don't know why, but I really enjoyed writing this one. It was funny.

Reasons why I have lost faith in humanity:

I saw a guy walking down the street, sagging so much, that his pants fell down. Years from now, we're all going to look back on stuff like this and think, "What the heck was I doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

What the...?6

So guys. What's been up. Sorry about not updating. I was being lazy. Keep checking out Lunahri's story. Guess what! I started Lacrosse today. And our team needs a name. I want you guys to give me some suggestions for a name. Remember, this is a 9 through 11 team so keep it G-rated please! And anything with zombie's has unfortunately been ruled out already cause I wanted to be the Zombie squirrels. So please tell me good names for the team.

Dear fanfiction,

WHYYY? Why do you write these stories? We shall smite thee writers. Really? Pertemis? Pothena? Rapollo? Perthena? Why? How do you even come up with stuff like this? Sure some of it is good but really, that? WHY?

From, The Gods

Hey guys. This is the last chapter. I'll be trying to write a serious story soon, but I really don't know how it's gonna turn out. So... PEACE OUT TACOSAURS!


End file.
